


Sunflower Seeds

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alastair is an art student, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student, College!AU, Cuties, Dean is a mechanic apprentice, Deanalastair, Delastair, Destair, Domestic Violence, Drinking, First Everything, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Sexting, Sexuality, Smut to come later, Texting, Violent father, mechanic, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair Hellion is 25 and lives at home with his mother, father and little sister. Studying Art History after earning a scholarship, Alastair finally feels he's moving on in life, although he is constantly scared of having to stop his abusive, drunk father from beating the hell out of his mother. After a series of unfortunate events for the Hellion family, Alastair meets Dean Winchester - son of a friend of his father, John Winchester - and this meeting will change Alastair's outlook on life, his own worth and what he is willing to accept from the head of his family.<br/><i>(Many chapters but they're all fairly short I'm sorry I can keep writing on these things forever T_T)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my other stories, this AU just threw itself at me one day and I wrote till I couldn't anymore. If you, the lovely readers, feel it is worth reading I will write more after the last written chapter is out, but I'd like to test the waters first and see what you all think. It is Alastair POV, which I think for many is a bit of a turn-off, but I love him and want mooooore written with him. So yeah. My first AU, by the way. 
> 
> ENJOY AMG.

»Come on Alastair, dinner is ready!«   
A woman's voice boomed up the stairs of the beaten down 2 story house, easily creaking into the little bedroom at the end of the hall where Alastair sat, nose deep into his thick academic book about the Renaissance. He looked up towards his door, stretching back over his chair and with a grunt he shouted »Coming!« back in his hoarse, slightly nasal voice. He stretched his long arms over himself and reached for the ceiling, closing his steel blue eyes as he felt his arms pop slightly underneath his lean muscles. He scratched his dark brown hair as he stood up, throwing his notes into the book and closed it as he opened the dark, creaking door to head downstairs. As always he had to ensure he didn't hit his head on the ceiling on the way down - being tall had it's disadvantages in this old house. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was hit by a small fist to the stomach, followed by a girlish giggle.  
»Lily, come on, stop that!« He shouted at his little sister, beautiful blonde Lilith, who looked back at him as she bounced into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. He smiled back and brushed over the spot where she hit him, knowing well enough her punches weren't meant as anything other than sisterly affection. 

Alastair reached the dinner table and sat down at his spot, looking over to his beautiful mother at the stove as she finished the last seasoning of the family dinner. It wasn't anything extravagant - a simple bolognese - but Alastair appreciated the amount of passion his mother spent on cooking the whole family a meal, especially when the funds were running as low as they had lately.  
»I'm starving Eva, get the damn grub over here«, the dad of the house growled from his seat right of Alastair. Lucifer had come home drunk, again, sluggishly hanging over the chair and staring at his wife who immediately took the pot over on the table. Lucifer was a tall and fairly normal looking man, light brown hair greasy and rugged, 2-day shade clearly showing in the yellow light above them. Mother Eva was a tiny, thin woman, long light brown hair and big green eyes hiding behind her self-cut bangs. Lilith, almost 16 years old and petite like her mother, was busy with her phone and didn't take notice of their father's bark at their mother, but Alastair did and clenched his hand tightly around his fork. The good feeling had been ruined so quickly and he damned his father for it. Why couldn't they just have one good evening together without him being such an impatient prick?  
»Sorry darlin'«, she apologized timidly, sitting down after reaching Lucifer the pasta spoon. He grabbed it from her hands almost violently, smiling a creepy smile at her and poured himself a large portion. Alastair observed his father closely, tracking every movement, every breath. Would there be a fight tonight? Would mom go to bed crying? Would he go to college tomorrow, bruised and blue all over again? He hoped desperately for the food to sate his father enough to make him simply fall asleep on the couch, avoiding any sort of trouble the rest of the night.

As his mind raced with all of these thoughts, he saw how his mother poured food for herself - a tiny, inhumane portion - and a proper portion for Lilith. Eva gently reached the pasta spoon towards him, and she smiled at him as to say »Don't worry, it'll be fine«. He sighed, taking the spoon gently from her, brushing a long finger across her hand as common reassurance between them. As they ate there was complete silence apart from Lucifer grunting and coughing occasionally, Alastair still closely observing his father between each bite.

»So, Al-«, Lilith finally broke the silence after munching down a huge spoonful, »- how's college going? Are you a real art nerd yet?«. She winked at him and grabbed her glass of water, eagerly awaiting his response. Alastair smiled at her and finished his mouthful, nodding slightly.  
»Yeah, a real huge one. I mean have to seen my notes? I must've cleared a rain forest on my own by now.« 

Lilith giggled and her eyes lit up, making Alastair smile even wider himself and chuckling along with her. Eva smiled as well, which Lucifer saw and reacted on, coughing loudly making the kids stop their giggles.   
»Well, nerd-« he chuckled to himself, »-if only you'd read something useful, you know, like lawyer or something.. Not this useless art crap. Didn't raise you to be a jobless artsy loser, at least that's what I thought.« Lucifer stared coldly at Alastair as he sat back in his chair, meal finished.   
»Lucifer, please..« Eva begged, not looking up from her food, pushing a piece of pasta around on the almost empty plate.  
»It's fine mom,« Alastair sighed, »don't worry about it.«  
»..knew you'd end up useless,« Lucifer sighed as he stood up quickly from the table, walking into the dark living room and turning on the TV very loudly.

»He doesn't mean that honey, you know that.« Eva started to whisper, trying to catch Alastair's eyes. He was looking down into his lap where he had folded his hands, calmly breathing and trying his best to not look affected by the harsh words, anger secretly boiling inside.  
»I think it's really cool that you got that scholarship Al, you're real smart. Dad's just being a doofus« Lilith said as she got up from her seat, walking behind Alastair and hugging around his neck, kissing him on the back of his head. »Gonna go read my homework now, is that alright mom?« She asked as she leaned her head onto Alastair's, looking with a smile across the table to her tiny mother. Eva nodded slowly, sitting back as she saw Lilith running up the stairs and Alastair still sitting with his eyes locked down in his lap.

»Honey..« She cooed, getting up from her seat and grabbing the dirty plates around the table. »Lily's right you know. You're very bright, you earned that scholarship. I'm very proud of you, I hope you know that.«  
Alastair finally looked up and took a deep breath, getting up from his seat slowly and helped clear the table. After he plopped the pots in the sink - quietly, to not disturb dad in the living room - he walked behind his tiny mother and kissed the back of her head much like Lilith had kissed him, dropping his head on her shoulder and supporting it there for a while.   
»Thank you, mom. Means the world. Thank you for a lovely dinner.«  
She didn't respond but observed her son with a little smile as he slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to hit his head on his way up, closing his old creaky door to dive back into the world of Art History that he loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

»God damnit, this old piece of shit-« 

It was 5:30 AM on a November Thursday, light fog surrounding the smoking car which was hardly parked at the side of the rugged main road outside of Lawrence. As Lucifer kicked the front bumper and walked away a few feet with his hands above his head, Alastair climbed out of the car to try and see if he could help solve the problem. He wasn't very handy with cars but their old ›66 Ford Country Sedan had broken down countless times before but usually it could be fixed on the spot with some duct tape and rough love.

»- motherfuckin' typical, giant useless crap car.«  
»Dad, it's fine, we'll fix it. If anything we're pretty close to home, can just push it the rest of the way« Alastair said, trying to calm his father down as he looked down at the old rusty motor.  
»I sure as hell ain't pushing nothing.« Lucifer responded, spitting on the ground besides him as he got back to the front of the car, sighing as he joined his son in aimlessly staring at the dead engine.  
»I will, then. Whatever.«   
»Should really go get it fixed. Sold a huge shipment last month. That should be able to cover it.« Lucifer sighed, knowing very well that the money was meant to go to Lilith's college fund. Alastair shook his head but didn't object, knowing it'd make no difference if his dad had decided already. They did need the car, but Alastair wished so dearly that Lilith could go to college without any financial problems. They had scraped money together for years for her drivers license, which was going well, and even if she wouldn't have her own car at 16 she'd be able to drive the Ford once in a while. That, in itself, was huge for the kids of the Hellion family.

»So, home with the boxes and onto finding a mechanic?« Alastair asked into the air, scratching his dark brown hair, knowing very well he'd miss out on all his lectures today as the events were unfolding right now. Today's lectures were about color theory and the effects on the human psyche; something he actually was very interested in and fascinated by... but family business always came first.  
»Probably the best, yeah. Should head over to John, might be able to strike a good deal with him.« Lucifer responded and closed the hood of the car, getting back into the drivers seat and barely looked as Alastair went to the back of the car and started pushing.

Every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, Lucifer and Alastair got up at 4 AM to drive to a farm outside of Lawrence to pick up illegally imported alcohol - specifically whiskey and absinthe. Lucifer sold it from their cellar, cashing in a good amount of money every week since the town was full of drunks that were too lazy and too dumb to buy their alcohol legally. It managed to keep the family afloat, but only just, and since Eva was too frail to work it was their only income since Alastair studied. The fact that Lucifer kept a lot of the alcohol for himself was a whole different problem for the family, but after all these years Alastair had stopped caring as it never made a difference when the family had fought over the heavy drinking. 

After they had stopped by their house with ten big crates of whiskey and 70% absinthe, they continued to push the car further into town, heading towards the mechanic nearby who happened to be one of Lucifer's old high school and college friends; John Winchester. The establishment was small and the shop was connected to a rather large house - it seemed more like a small ranch - where the whole family lived. Alastair hadn't met any of the Winchesters before and was greeted by a bearded man that smelled heavily of oil, metal and beer as he helped push the old Ford into the garage at around 7:30 AM.

»Whoah boy, you look like you've been draggin' this piece of junk from the middle of nowhere!« Bobby Singer, uncle of the family apparently, slapped Alastair across the back with a friendly chuckle and went to look at the poor car immediately at it got parked in the middle of the garage.  
»If you only knew,« Alastair sighed and stretched his back, cracking a few joints loudly.

»Hey, John, I got some work for ya!« Lucifer shouted into the garage as he got greeted by a tall, dark-haired man who embraced Lucifer with a laugh. To Alastair's surprise, Lucifer laughed back. Alastair couldn't remember the last time he heard his dad laugh like that, ever.  
»This old piece of junk? You really should just sell it and get a horse!« John joked and patted roughly on the hood of the car.   
»Yeah well, horses require feed and my family is well big enough already,« Lucifer said with a smile, »Speaking of! Have you met my boy?«, reaching a hand backwards to signal Alastair to come over.

»Not since he was a lil' toddler I don't think!« John boomed, shaking Alastair's hand with eagerness, »Alastair, right?«   
Alastair nodded with a broad but embarrassed smile and felt unsure how to finish the handshake, standing a bit behind his father when he was done.  
»Man, you'e a tall kid ain't'ya. I know your dad is a tall shit but you certainly out-grew him, huh!«   
»Yeah, well. It has its perks and disadvantages.« Alastair said with a smile and felt a little less uneasy by the small-talk.  
»I can imagine! My boy Sam is pretty tall too, but my oldest, well. He didn't quite grow all the way I'm afraid.«

»Badmouthing me again huh Dad?«   
A low, rugged voice echoed from the back of the shop, making John laugh and turn behind him to lead his oldest son, Dean, up to the conversation. Immediately Dean caught Alastair's attention - sure he might not have been as tall as the other three men, but they were all freaks of nature, Alastair thought - Dean was just fine. Normal height, short, brown oil-greasy hair and glinting green eyes underneath all the dirt on his face. He seemed fairly muscular underneath the loose black t-shirt, exposing fairly veiny underarms and big, dirty hands. Yep, Alastair was fascinated. He looked like a prisma-colored version of an ancient Greek God statue in Alastair's eyes.

»This is my oldest son, Dean, he's my apprentice as well. Hopefully he'll pick up the family business! Dean, meet Lucifer, an old friend of mine-«, John said as Dean dried off his right hand in a dirty rag and shook Lucifer's hand, »- and his son Alastair.«  
»Hey Alastair. Nice to meet you.« Dean said with a smile as he shook Alastair's hand, Alastair stuttering a »Hi« back and shyly smiling back.

»So, Luci, tell me about this hunk of crap huh?« John said and motioned for Lucifer to follow him, and they walked around the car to join Bobby and search the engine.

Alastair observed them and folded his arms nervously over each other close to his stomach, trying his best not to look at Dean who was continuing to dry off oil on his hands and arms.  
»So, Alastair, don't think I've met you before? You didn't go to Lawrence High?« Dean tried to start the conversation.  
»Oh, yeah, but it's quite a while ago now. I'm 25, so-« Alastair quietly responded, looking up to meet the green eyes not far from him. »-it's practically a lifetime ago since I went.«  
»Ahh, alright. Yeah you probably finished when I started then, I'm 22 myself.« Dean said with a smile, throwing the dirty rag behind him to land on a table.

»Most likely. So, car mechanic apprentice huh?«   
Alastair opened up a little more now - at least the beautiful man in front of him was younger. He didn't feel as intimidated anymore, because he knew for sure there'd be no chance now that the young, beautiful man would find interest in such an old, boring, nerdy guy as himself.  
»Yeah, always worked with my dad and uncle Bobby in the shop ever since I was a kid, after I graduated high school I got to work here full time. I love cars. Currently trying to fix up my Baby over there,« Dean pointed towards a black ›67 Chevy Impala, smiling from ear to ear, »she'll be the prettiest car in the whole town, the whole state!«   
Alastair saw how passionately Dean felt about the car and started to laugh under his breath, nodding as he looked at the rusty car. He walked towards it slowly, being followed by Dean who brushed a hand along the side of the car where he ended up standing.

»So, you into cars as well?« Dean asked, tilting his head slightly and smiling still.  
»Not too much honestly. They can be beautiful, but I can't even drive one, so...« Alastair smiled back and hung his head a little low, running a finger over a scratch in the side of one of the car doors.   
»Oh, not got a license?«   
»Nah. Haven't had the money. It's fine though, I prefer running or walking anyway.«  
»You look like a runner, too.« 

Alastair was taken aback by the comment - compliment? -, looking back up to see if Dean was joking but the smile on his face was genuine. Alastair became self-conscious for a moment and looked down over himself, noticing how his shirt was clinging to him tightly from sweating and his pants were tight around his muscular calves.   
»Y-yeah? I mean.. It's not like I run marathons or anything-« Alastair mumbled and again tried to find something else to look at, suddenly very intimidated again by this gorgeous green-eyed man.  
»Don't matter, you're clearly built like a runner. My brother's the same. Tall, lean. Bet you're strong as hell too.«  
»Might be, yeah. Not tested that strength honestly,« Alastair lied. He knew very well how strong he was. His dad knew as well. There were countless holes in the walls at home from angry fists and kicks from both of the men, and during a fight a few years ago Alastair had broken his father's nose, ending up with a broken arm as retaliation. Alastair knew exactly how strong he could be, especially when he was angry. 

»Dean, get over here and take a look at this!« Bobby shouted, signaling Dean over.  
»I'll be back in a minute, alright?« Dean said as he left with a smile and a slight wink, taking Alastair aback, only able to mutter out a »yeah« and nod awkwardly. It'd been years since Alastair had had a crush on anyone, and when he had he didn't act upon it, knowing very well how Lucifer felt about homosexuals, hell anyone that even had the slightest tendencies that Lucifer considered »unnatural« or »against nature« were abominations in his eyes. Therefore, Alastair had never dated, not even girls, which also had led to problems at home. Sure he'd kissed a few sweet girls from peer pressure in high school, but he knew very well he much rather would have kissed their boyfriends. 

He shook his head to get back to the moment and turned around to support his back against the black Chevy, looking over at the group of men discussing loudly over the dead engine. Dean would look over occasionally and smile at Alastair, making his stomach flutter and twirl. He looked down at his phone and checked the clock, it was nearing 8 AM. If he started walking now he would probably be able to make it to the third lecture as it would take him a few hours to walk from this end of town.

»Dad, do you need me here? I'd like to try and see if I can make it to some of my lectures.« Alastair asked a bit loud, getting a brash hand into the air from Lucifer back as to say it didn't matter, but it was with a smile on his face. Alastair felt confused but content with the fact that John apparently brought some happiness into his father's mood.   
»You need a ride?« Dean asked and walked a few steps away from the car, looking at John that simply nodded back at him.   
»Uh, I mean, it'd be great but I can walk there, it's no issue.« Alastair replied and started walking a bit out of the garage, hearing Dean's steps quickening behind him.   
»Dude, it's like two hours away if you walk. I can get you there in, like, thirty minutes. These old assholes don't need me right now anyway,« Dean laughed and Alastair turned back around to see the green-eyed man a few feet away with a big smile on his face, »it'll be fine.«

»Thanks, then.« Alastair said with a smile, quickly trotting over to the old Ford and grabbing his bag and jacket from the trunk, running back to the passenger side of a old red Mustang Dean had just gotten into outside the shop. Alastair's stomach was still full of flutter as they drove off towards University of Kansas, Dean turning the radio up when an old Metallica classic came on. As shit as this day had started, it was turning into something much better quick, Alastair thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The noisy red Mustang slowed down and parked outside the front of the Art and Design building on campus. Dean turned off the engine and rested his arm over the big steering wheel, smiling with a glint in his eye as he turned his head to look at Alastair who was packing up his books and notes he had read on the way.

»Good thing I know my way around every street in this city, huh? This place is, like, impossible to find if you didn't know your way around.« he chuckled and Alastair laughed back as he zipped up the old rucksack.   
»Yeah, you didn't really have to drive me all the way but I'm very happy you did. Thank you.« Alastair looked up and smiled, opening the door slightly.   
»Anytime man! Hey, here-« Dean leaned past Alastair to grab some paper and a pen from the glove compartment, scribbling something down quick and handing the paper to Alastair with a smile, »-when your lectures are over give me a call. Your dad's car won't be finished till tonight, so I'll come and pick you up again. Deal?« 

Alastair couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the phone number on the slip of paper, taking it with caution. The hot, friendly mechanic just gave him his number.  
»...Deal?« Dean asked again, trying to catch Alastair's attention.   
»-Y-you really don't have to do that-« Alastair stuttered, looking up to meet eager green eyes.   
»It's really no problem man, don't worry about it. Just call me, alright?«  
»Yeah, alright. Thanks Dean.«   
»You got it. Now, scram! You're already late.« Dean said with a playful tone and pushed Alastair's shoulder gently.  
Alastair got out of the car and waved slightly as the car drove away, running into the building right after and although he was late, he managed to catch up quick on the lecture on Color Theory. 

After staying in the library for a few hours studying about the Chinese artist Ai Wei Wei, Alastair packed up his books and went outside, staring down the street where the last of his classmates were walking together towards one of the campus bars. He dug in his jacket pocket and found Dean's number, still unsure if he should call and get that ride or stop being such an inconvenience and just walk. They were probably super busy with the car now, Alastair tried to convince himself, trying his best to not dive head first into the temptation of spending more time with that gorgeous, interesting mechanic. But, for once Alastair felt like smiling because of something else than his interesting study, and he ended up convincing himself that even he deserved to smile once every so often.

He typed in the number and waited anxiously for Dean to pick up. After a few rings, sure enough, Dean's rugged voice answered.   
»Hey man, guessin' you're needing that lift?«   
»Hey, uh, I mean I don't need it per say but, you said-«  
»I know what I said dude, I'm just pullin' your leg a little. I'll drive in a sec, hope you have something to keep you company while you wait!«   
Alastair nodded and could hear how Dean got into the Mustang again, moving far away from the sound of buzzing and knocking from the shop.  
»Yeah, I've my books. Hope my dad's car ain't too much of an issue, sounds like you have your hands full.«   
»It's an old piece of shit« Dean mumbled and Alastair could hear how the engine started and the car started rolling, »I'm not sure why your dad keeps it. But, my dad is set on fixing it, so it'll get fixed. Might take forever but you know.«  
»I'm sorry.« Alastair said with a chortle, moving over to a bench nearby and sitting down, zipping up his old dusty leather jacket as it was starting to get cold out.  
»Not your fault man, your old man probably just loves that piece of shit. I know how it is. Anyway, better hang up before I get stopped by the cops or something, so catch you in a bit.«   
»Alright, thanks again Dean.«  
»No problem Al.« 

After being a bit dumbfounded by the fact Dean had already given him a nickname, Alastair looked at the screen of his phone, debating whether or not he should save the number. He hardly had any to start with - Lilith, Mom and Dad. No one from high school or college seemed to want to bond with him, he had a hard time keeping friends anywhere, but for the most part he was fine with it. Now, however, he wanted to keep that connection for once. He plotted in the number and saved it as »Dean :)«, smiling to himself over the silliness of the emoticon. He thought to himself that maybe he could hang out with Dean every time that damn car needed to get fixed, which most likely would be more and more often seeing how Dean had talked about it.

Half an hour passed and sure enough, the old red Mustang came rolling in slowly, classic metal blaring behind the windows. Dean leaned over the passenger seat to look out and wave in Alastair who grabbed his rucksack, opened the car door and plopped into the passenger seat. After bobbing his head a bit to the beat, Dean turned down the volume as Alastair closed the passenger door.  
»Hope you didn't wait too long,« Dean said and started driving again, revving the engine playfully as they passed some of the houses full of young students who admired the old car from afar.  
»It was fine, I'm perfectly content with more time to read.« Alastair replied with a smile, but after getting recognized by a few of his surprised co-students he looked down to the floor of the car, fiddling with his phone between his fingers nervously. 

»So, our car-« Alastair said, clearing his throat and trying to turn the conversation over to something more interesting than his damn books, »-lost cause?«  
Dean shook his head viciously and grunted loudly, making a quick turn right onto the main city road and cruising slowly, hand resting casually on the steering wheel. Alastair loved how visual Dean was in his responses, every thought, every sentence had its own visual representation and it fascinated Alastair immensely.   
»Dude, that car is the worst. In all my time, hell even in all my dad's time, there's not been a worse piece of metal in our shop, I swear.«  
»Hope we have the money then...« Alastair sighed, looking out the window to his side, observing the old and new shop banners on the side of the road, quickly cataloging their font styles and color choices for no reason other than it peaked his interest for the moment.  
»It's fine, I'm sure dad'll strike Mr. Hellion a good deal. We know how it can get real tight with money. Why you think we live five people in one house?« Dean chuckled and revved the engine again for no other reason than his clear enjoyment in the sound. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, but every so often their eyes would meet and smiles would grow on both their faces. Every time, the butterflies in Alastair's stomach would rumble again, and if he didn't look away every time he was sure Dean would notice how flushed he looked.   
They reached the Winchester shop again and Lucifer was sitting with John on some old chairs right outside the garage, Bobby joining them quick after with beers for them all. As the boys got out of the old Mustang, John and Lucifer greeted them with lifted bottles.

»Ya fixed it?« Dean yelled, locking the car and walked up the driveway alongside Alastair who was amazed by seeing his dad smile so genuinely. They reached the men and got handed beers from Bobby, both accepting and Dean gulping down a big sip quickly.   
»Yep! Finally cracked that big, fat nut,« John responded and toasted with Lucifer. Bobby motioned for the boys to sit down on the old bench that was to the right of the old chairs, Dean obliging quickly but Alastair froze where he stood. He was worried to somehow accidentally show his interest in Dean in front of his father, fiddling with the bottle in his hand and uneasily shifting the weight on his legs.

»Cmon boy, sit down!« Lucifer said with a chuckle, again surprising Alastair completely. Alastair smiled back and cleared his throat, quickly sowing up a lie.  
»Uh, yeah in a minute, been sitting at the library for so many hours I just feel like using my legs a little.«   
»Such a nerd,« Lucifer laughed and got laughs out of Bobby and John too. Clearly they had started drinking earlier, not surprising Alastair at all. Dean didn't laugh though, pulling a grimace at the comment. He looked up at Alastair and motioned him over, taking another small swig of his beer and looked almost pleading up at him. Alastair sighed, frowning slightly as he trotted over to the bench and sat down at the opposite end, almost as far away from Dean as possible, nervously twirling the beer bottle in his hands. 

The hours passed and evening came, John's wife Mary keeping the beer supply steady which the three men were eagerly going through, laughing wholeheartedly being in their own world of jokes and memories from high school. Alastair and Dean had kept talking on their own, switching to soft drinks not long after the first beer, neither of them interested in being drunk that evening. Alastair was still amazed that Dean even wanted to talk to him and cherished every laugh and smile he could get from the green-eyed dream-guy next to him.

»You're kidding me, right? Sunflower seeds?« Dean chuckled, pulling a leg up under himself and turning towards Alastair with clear interest.  
»Yep, about 150 tons of them. Hand painted porcelain, every single one. It's breathtaking and mind-boggling.« Alastair shrugged with a smile, pushing his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. He was freezing but didn't want to seem like a big child, seeing as no one else was complaining about the cold.  
»I can't believe it. What's it for?«  
»Apparently it's meant to invoke all kinds of thoughts, like-« Alastair threw his head back a little, trying to find the right words, »sunflower seeds are popular street snacks in Beijing and in China in general, but they also represent the poverty and hunger during the Cultural Revolution since sunflower seeds were all the people had to eat for a while, and so on. He's a very interesting artist, honestly.«

Dean shook his head with an open smile, supporting his head on the arm resting on the back of the bench. Alastair turned and saw the smile, dropping his eyes quick but smiling back, appreciating the darkness now as his cheeks felt burning hot.  
»Wow.« Dean breathed.  
»Yeah,« Alastair coughed, »I mean he's interesting to a nerd like me, but-«  
»Hey, stop that-« Dean reached slowly over to Alastair, pushing at his shoulder with his fingertips, »-it's super interesting. I never get to hear anything that cultured here, I mean have you seen the people I hang out with?« He nodded towards John, Bobby and Lucifer who were cracking up wildly over some crude joke. Alastair looked up at them and smiled again, turning his face back and biting his tongue slightly behind his lips.   
»Sorry. Just not used to people being interested in.. well. My interests.«  
»Well people suck. I think you're great.«

»Dean?« John asked hoarsely, »Think you can drive these fine gentlemen home? Didn't notice the time at all, everyone's dinner is probably long overdue.«   
Dean nodded eagerly and got up from his seat, looking back down at Alastair with a smile. Alastair got up as well, feeling like the butterflies in his stomach had settled but still sent their happy energy through his body. He really was getting a crush on this guy.  
»No problem dad. Let's go Mr. Hellion.« 

As they reached the Hellion house at the outskirts of Lawrence, Lucifer thanked Dean and slapped a friendly hand on the shoulder of the young mechanic, trying as gracefully as possible to get out of the back seat but failed. Alastair sat in the front passenger seat and toyed with his rucksack straps, not really wanting to leave after having such a nice time that day for the first time in ages. When Lucifer reached the door he shouted back at Alastair to get moving, and as Alastair looked up towards the house he saw a very enthusiastic Lilith sitting in the kitchen window, clearly waiting for her brother to get inside. 

»That your sister?« Dean asked, looking past Alastair and blinking slowly as Alastair turned to meet his eyes.   
»Yeah, Lilith. Almost 16. Taking her drivers license right now. She'll probably want to tell me all about it.«   
»Wow, 10 years difference huh? Only three years between me and my brother.« Dean said with a lifted eyebrow. Alastair shrugged, looking back up at his happy, beautiful sister.  
»Doesn't matter to us. We could be one year or twenty years apart I feel. Love her all the same.«  
Dean nodded and sat back in his seat, clearing his throat slightly. Just as Alastair was about to move out of the car, Dean stopped him with a very vocal »uuh«, making Alastair sit back in with a curious look on his face.

»Yes?«  
»Look, uh, Al. If you ever need a ride or something, just... Text me or call me or whatever,« Dean said, anxiously looking around the car. Alastair couldn't believe what he was seeing - was Dean the one being flustered now? Towards him?   
»I'd be glad to help you out. As much as you're probably a great jogger, you shouldn't have to walk across the whole city every day.«   
Alastair smiled and nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tilting it playfully at the ends of his fingers.  
»Got it. Appreciate that. Maybe I can tell you more about sunflower seeds next time.«  
»I'd like that,« Dean laughed, »that'd be fun.«  
»Thanks again Dean.«   
»No problem. Was great meeting you.«  
»Likewise.«

Alastair got out of the car, shut the door behind him and waved timidly, seeing it drive off back towards the town. As he got inside he saw how his dad had already passed out on the old couch. He got a kiss on the cheek from his little mother who closed the door behind him and a giant hug from Lilith short after. As he predicted, she wanted to tell him all about her first day trying to drive. He sat down at the dinner table with his reheated dinner, listening to every word, smiling both from the happiness Lilith shared with him and the happiness he had felt all day, spending time with Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

December came by and snow was falling steady on the old house outside of Lawrence. It was the middle of the afternoon and Alastair had been to his last lectures of the semester. He went for a jog when he came home and had decided to take a well deserved nap after the brisk run to start off the winter exam period being well rested. Not long after he finally fell asleep in the cold, creaky room, he woke up to the sound of Eva shouting loudly downstairs and immediately jumped out of his bed, rushing downstairs and into the living room. Lucifer sat, comfortable and dark, in the old sofa with a large hammer in his right hand, swaying it slowly from side to side, staring with a scary smile at Eva who covered behind Alastair as soon as he made it into the room. 

»What the hell is happening?!« Alastair shouted, holding an arm behind him to cover his mother and guard her. She was sobbing manically and shaking, making Alastair fear his father had struck her.  
»Did he hit you?« He whispered to her, getting a vicious shake of her head back as a »no«. He looked around the room quickly and saw how photos of the family had been shattered and a short section of the back wall had been filled with hammer-sized holes.   
»Al, you big asshole, this doesn't concern you...« Lucifer grumbled, lifting the hammer casually and pointing it up against his son.   
»This is between me and your-hic-mother. Get out before I force you out.«  
»You're insane. Leave her out of whatever the hell you think you're doing.« Alastair commanded, puffing his chest slightly and trying to act strong for his mother although he was terrified himself. Their fights usually never had weapons involved, but it was clear that his father had gotten tired of bruising his fists.

»Your darling mother is a cheating whore Al... I know she is. She just wants to hurt me...« Lucifer bubbled angrily, slowly getting up from the couch with the hammer still tight in his grip, sluggishly trotting forward towards Alastair. Eva flinched with every step and Alastair pulled her closer behind him, hand gripping tight into her dress to secure her there.  
»How can you even say that? She'd never do anything like that, she loves you, you sick fu-« 

It turned dark very quickly. Then it was red and blurry. Then he could hear screaming and yelling. He wasn't sure what happened after that. Then, the police came, an ambulance as well. It was still red. He was sure he saw Lilith, she was crying. For a long time he wasn't sure if he could hear anything but screaming.   
Then it became dark again.

He woke up on the couch to his sobbing mother sitting besides him on the floor, feeling the weight of someone small on his chest. Lilith.  
»What's-« he tried to say, feeling hoarse and ill.   
»Oh Al, don't speak, please baby,« Eva cooed, holding her hands under his chin and kissing the bridge of his nose. He could feel how Lilith shifted her weight slightly to look at him and embraced him tighter.  
»What happened?« He finally coughed out, feeling like he could hardly see anything out of his left eye.  
»Dad hit you ... and you hit him back. Hard.« Lilith sobbed slightly.   
»Oh... Why can't I see anything?« He questioned, adjusting a bit on the couch to sit up slightly, pulling Lilith with him with ease.  
»The hammer.. He hit you over the head with it. Split your eyebrow.« Eva almost whimpered. »But, you took it from him, and...«  
»Hit him back.« Alastair sighed with anger. He didn't remember it at all. Why was he at home though, if he just got hit by a hammer?  
»Lily called the police, they came and picked up Lucifer. I had... hidden the hammer. I couldn't watch both of you be taken away.« Eva started to sob, hiding her face from her son and daughter.  
»It's alright mom. I'm alright. Did they want you to press charges?«  
»How can you be so clear in the head Al?« Lilith sobbed as well but with a slight smile on her face, apparently just happy that he had woken up again.  
»S'cause I'm so smart Lily. If a little part of my brain shuts down for a bit another picks up.« He joked, knowing very well it was a way too childish response to his teenage sister, but she giggled and snuggled closer to him, her soft blonde hair acting as a pillow to his right side. He smiled and felt how half of his face was aching. 

Lucifer had been taken into custody and kept at the police station for a few days, effectively sobering up. After a few days and a lot of phone calls, Eva agreed to him coming back home and not press charges if he agreed to quit drinking. He agreed and, according to Eva, seemed remorseful about his actions. Alastair still didn't trust him, now less than ever before in his life.  
The day Lucifer came home, Alastair's face had stopped being swollen and had instead turned bright blue and yellow. He hated the deep slash he had gotten across his eyebrow, knowing it would leave a permanent scar, but reminded himself that if anything he had stopped his father from brutally beating up his mother. He'd gladly gain a million scars, break a million bones for her to be left unharmed.   
Alastair heard the front door open and it felt like a icy-cold silence surged through the whole house for a moment. He could hear Lilith's voice greeting their dad, clearly happy to see him again, and not long after he could hear his mother and father laughing slightly. It sent chills down his spine.

He got down from his room and stood, eerily silent, in the kitchen, arms hanging heavy by his sides, fists clenched tight making his knuckles go white. He saw how Lucifer was embracing both Eva and Lilith, all of them smiling, making it feel like a million knives were being pushed into his chest. It wasn't different from all other times this had happened, but it felt worse this time. Lilith had seen this fight, his mom had been in danger from both him and his father and now the sick, drunk asshole stood right there, back in the warmth of the family, back where he could - and would, he was sure of it - hurt them again.  
Lucifer finally noticed his son and let his daughter and wife go, quietly moving towards Alastair with a timid smile on his face. His face was battered too, obvious stitches on his forehead and lip. At least Alastair managed to bruise him good this time. 

»Al, son, I-«  
»I don't want to hear it.« 

Before Lucifer could speak again, Alastair walked quickly past him, past Eva and Lilith, grabbing his thick leather jacket and walking out in the snow, heading towards the city. He couldn't stay at the house, it felt like he was choking, and for the first time in a month he reached for his phone, going through his calls and finding »Dean :)«. He dialed up the number and waited, trying his best to shield the phone from the steady snowfall, zipping his jacket up to his throat with his free hand.

»Hello?«, the rugged voice answered. Alastair felt how his stomach fluttered already, forgetting the pain for a moment.  
»Hey, uh, Dean?«  
»Yeah?«  
»It's uh, Al. Alastair. Sunflower seed nerd?« He slurred slightly, eyes focused on the barely visible road next to him. If he kept walking for about half an hour he would reach the Winchester shop.  
»Oh yeah, hey man! How's it going?«

The tone of Dean's voice became instantly much more friendly, making Alastair smile to himself. At least the green eyed mechanic remembered him. He had dreamed about texting Dean earlier but the semester had been stressful and, well, the family had not been doing so well. It was always rougher around Christmas.

»Uh, fine, fine yeah - was wondering if you're at the shop? I uh, I had eye on one of your old cars and Lily's turning 16 this summer, maybe I could make some sort of deal with you guys,« He lied slightly. He had thought about a baby-blue ›77 Chevrolet Caprice they had outside the shop which Lilith would love, but his intentions with calling Dean were purely selfish. All the anger and sorrow seemed to vanish just by listening to Dean breathe on the other end.  
»Yeah man, come on over! You need a ride or anything? We don't have any cars to work on right now so, I'm free if you need-«  
»No no that's fine, I need the fresh air,« Alastair coughed, feeling his left side throb with pain, »won't be long.«  
»Alright, you sure?«  
»Yeah, just glad to hear you're available.«

There was silence for a moment, leaving Alastair to wonder if he had said something wrong. Dean cleared his throat slightly and laughed a little.  
»Yeah, yeah of course. You still have a lot to teach me about that Ei Woe dude-«  
»-Ai Wei Wei,« Alastair interrupted with a chuckle, »It's... Ai Wei Wei.«  
»I'm horrible with names.«  
»Clearly.«

They hung up a little while after, laughing from Dean's attempts at pronouncing the name right a few times. Alastair tucked the phone deep in his pocket, smiling wide, trying to actively ignore the throbbing pain on the side of his face. It'd be better as soon as he made it to the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! If you guys enjoyed, do let me know with comments 'n' stuff if you'd like me to continue - I know how I'd like to write the rest, question is if people would actually read it. Hope you've liked it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really like writing in this !verse I have to admit, especially when seeing how incredibly handsome Chris Heyerdahl was in his 20's/30's *swoon* ANYWAY back to more story._

Alastair finally made it to the Winchester shop and was greeted from inside the garage by Dean. Alastair made sure to turn his head a little sideways to avoid Dean seeing his bruising so clearly, trying to come up with an excuse or bad story to cover the truth. Snow was still falling heavy and the road was barely visible, leaving Alastair wondering if he'd even be able to make it home later.

»Hey Al, you made it! Cold as hell isn't it?« Dean chuckled and walked to the edge of the garage to greet Alastair inside, stopping right at the edge where the snow was forming to avoid getting his socks wet.  
»Sure is, not sure if I was smart picking today to check out the damn car,« Alastair huffed back with a laugh and trotted inside, stomping his feet a little to remove some of the excess snow under his boots.  
»It's fine, we've got coffee or tea or whatever, and no one else in the shop all day so there's time.« Dean said with a smile and patted Alastair on the back, looking up slightly to catch the iron blue eyes which were still not completely showing themselves.

»Sounds good. I think I'll take you up on something warm to drink to start with, then,« Alastair said with a smile, finally looking a bit up, unsure if his bruises were visible or not but decided he had a lie ready if he would get asked.

They went inside through the garage into a large, cozy living room. Inside, John, Mary and Bobby were all sitting in their chairs respectively, greeting both Dean and Alastair as they entered. Dean headed towards the kitchen and Alastair stopped between the rooms, getting called to by John.

»Alastair, what brings you to our humble little shack?«  
»Oh this is hardly a shack, Mr. Winchester,« Alastair smiled, »more like a mansion if you ask me.«  
»Tsch, Mr. Winchester,« John laughed back, »call me John would'ya?«  
»Sure, John. But I'm here to check out a car for Lilith, possibly.«  
»I see! Let me know if you boys need any help, though I doubt it. Dean's very well-versed on his own.«

Alastair nodded and pocketed his hands, actively looking at where the light would hit his face and tried to cover as much as possible. Dean called for him from the kitchen and he moved rather quickly, ducking a little as the doorway seemed rather small.

»Sorry 'bout that, we're still trying to update some of the house. Kitchen is the last step.« Dean smiled and handed Alastair a mug of coffee, grabbing his own right after. »Want sugar or something?«  
»Nah, black is fine. Need the energy I think.« 

After both taking some sips, it seemed Dean finally saw the bruises on Alastair's face, looking worried very quickly.  
»Hey, uh - what happened? You alright?« Dean said as he lifted a finger timidly from his mug.  
»Oh, yeah-« Alastair shrugged, giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, »-I live on the top floor of the house and uh, well, let's just say sometimes the stairwell and I aren't the best of friends.« 

It was clear on Dean's face that he didn't believe the lie completely, but decided to nod and return to his coffee, Alastair doing the same. There was an awkward silence between them and it made Alastair's stomach curl. He sat the mug down silently next to him and sighed, eyes settling on Dean's hands. They were muscular and some oil was still stuck on his skin, but it did not seem like they were dirty to Alastair - more like decorated. He appreciated the passion Dean had shown for his craft and his own car, and the small decorations on his fingers were there to tell the tale of that passion.

»So, Lilith turning 16? Big deal. I remember when Sammy turned the big One-Six. Whole house was full of pre-teens, balloon and cake.« Dean laughed slightly, finishing his coffee and walking over to stand across from Alastair, supporting himself on the old counter top. Alastair chuckled a little and pocketed his hands again, resting his back against the doorway.  
»Yeah, it's meant to be a big deal right? Don't think we had anything for me back then.«  
»Oh?« Dean crossed his arms gently and tilted his head with curiosity.  
»Nah, we didn't have too much money back then. And I didn't have too many friends to invite over, so..«

Again, awkward silence. It made Alastair want to vomit. This was not how it was supposed to go - he was meant to feel energized, feel happiness and not be so uneasy around Dean. As he was looking around a little nervously, he felt a hand reach and quickly pat him on the elbow, resting for a few seconds before retracting again. Dean was smiling and obviously could tell Alastair was uncomfortable.  
»When you reach the big Two-Six, we'll throw somethin'. Besides, we can drink now, making it all the better.« 

Alastair nodded, smiled and fell back to looking at Dean's hand. He became very fixated on it for a moment and Dean seemed to notice, reaching out towards Alastair slightly.  
»Wanna go look at the car then? See if it's what you thought it was?«  
Alastair snapped back to reality again and looked up at Dean, nodding slightly and pushing himself off the doorway, getting a tad too close to Dean but he didn't seem to mind. The young mechanic just smiled, lowered his eyes for a moment and walked out the door, patting Alastair on the elbow again to guide him with.

They got back out to the garage and Dean turned on the lights, walking over to the baby-blue Chevy and letting Alastair have a good look on his own. Alastair didn't really know what he was looking for, or at, but to his knowledge the car looked fine. A little old, rusty and scraped, but the car was old after all.

»I'm curious, do you guys specialize in old American cars? Because..« Alastair said as he turned a little, looking over the other parked cars in the garage, »it sure seems like it.«. Dean huffed a little laugh and leaned against the Chevy, licking his lips slowly.  
»Yeah, my dad has always liked the old 60's and 70's cars and just brought the interest on to me I guess. We're the only specialists in the county I think.«  
»Very nice. I guess I could equate you to art conservators then. Keeping these old pieces of art beautiful and up to standard.«

Dean nodded and laughed a little again, patting the Chevy under him.  
»Yeah, guess you could.«

Alastair decided to cut the act a little and try to be honest - friends were honest with each other, right? He cleared his throat and walked a few steps closer to Dean, taking in a deep breath to gather some more courage.  
»Dean, I know I said I'd come over to look at the car but, you know.. I have no idea what I'm looking at.«  
»I figured,« Dean laughed, »so why'd'ya come?«  
»I just..« Alastair looked down to his shoes, shaking his head slightly, »had a really good time last time we met and.. honestly, just needed a breath of fresh air. I hope you don't mind.« 

Dean shook his head slightly but still with a smile on his face. He pushed himself lightly off of the car and took a step forward towards Alastair, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller.  
»Hey man, not at all. But if you wanna hang out, next time just say so.«  
»Didn't know if you'd want to if it was just, well.. Me. And no other business.« Alastair shrugged. Again he felt uneasy, a little more so because of Dean's movements towards him. 

»Of course dude! Say what, let's grab a few beers and head up to my room, catch a movie or somethin'. Actually hang out.« 

As awkward as he felt, Alastair obliged and shyly followed Dean through the kitchen again, upstairs to the young mechanic's bedroom and as the door got closed behind him he felt like the butterflies from the first time he'd met Dean had made a thousand eggs and they all hatched in his stomach at that very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fluff warniiiinnngg so fluffy_

Dean moved into the room and turned on his flat screen TV quickly, dropping into a big, old leather chair nearby. Alastair looked around a bit sheepishly but decided to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, looking around to observe. It was a small loft room, not much unlike his own, although much bigger and better isolated. It had a slanted roof on one side with a large window overlooking the outside road, although everything was white at the moment. The room was neat - or as neat as a bachelor's room could be - with random posters of sexy girls, and even some boys, scattered around the walls. Car parts were tossed on his desk and a few books about vintage car restoration was splayed out as well. Over all, the room was very nice and very fitting. Even the smell, which was a combination of oil, gasoline and.. Dean.

Dean opened a can of beer and reached it to Alastair who took it quickly, leaning a little too far in over the bed so he was practically laying on his side. Deciding it was comfortable to move back up, he stayed and turned his attention to the TV alongside Dean. It was on some history channel, a program centered around Post-War era cars. Even though it was silent between them now, it didn't feel as uncomfortable - this was just, simply, spending time. Sure, he secretly wished that Dean would not be in that chair but be next to him on the bed, but this was perfectly fine as well. Wishes don't come true in the Hellion family, he had to remind himself.

»Sorry, didn't mean to just space out on this channel, it's not really interesting to anyone else-« Dean excused and sat up to reach for the remote but got stopped by Alastair's response.  
»Stop that, I'm an art student you idiot,« Alastair grinned, making Dean look at him with a surprised look on his face and a large grin, »I appreciate anything that can be considered art, cars as well. Plus I get to learn something new. Can't say no to that.«

Dean just laughed and bit his lower lip slightly, catching Alastair's attention. Damn, those lips were really soft and slightly flushed now that the white teeth had grazed them a little. In this light, Alastair noticed how beautifully filled Dean's face was with freckles. They ran across his nose and up over his eyebrows, a few finding their way from his cheekbones down to his ears and neck. Alastair dropped his head on a hand he was resting on the bed and just laid observing every detail on Dean's face, from the scruff to the dimples, how his nose changed shape depending on the angle he was sitting at, how long his eyelashes were.. Oh yes. Dean was a work of art to Alastair. He could observe without Dean's knowledge too, as he was a bit behind him on the bed and Dean seemed enthralled by the program.

»Perfect,« Alastair muttered under his breath and didn't realize he had vocally said it till Dean turned slightly, taking a sip of his beer with a smile.  
»Sorry what?«  
»Oh,« Alastair choked slightly, taking a quick sip of his beer, »the uh, the Ford. I liked that design. A perfect design after the war.«  
»Uh-huh« Dean almost giggled and turned again, but not before seemingly winking back at Alastair who felt his cheeks getting extremely warm and flushed. He patted himself on his left cheekbone, trying to feel how sore it was still. Thankfully it was not too bad now, making him unsure if the throbbing pain from earlier was simply from the stress of his dad coming home again. Dean had turned again and noticed Alastair touching the bruising, clearing his throat slightly and adjusting his seat in the chair so he was facing Alastair completely.

»So, did you really fall off the stairs or is there some other reason you needed some 'fresh air'? ›Cause.. I get it if there is.«

Sincerity. Alastair felt it course through every word Dean spoke. He grazed the wound on his eyebrow slightly and cringed to himself.  
»Other reason, yeah. It's really not that interesting though.«  
»Don't care if it's interesting. If you need to talk ›bout it, just talk. It's some nasty bruising, can't make me believe it's all a case of being clumsy.«

Alastair fiddled the beer can in his hand and sighed deep, looking out the window and focused on the snowflakes falling slowly.  
»My uh, my dad-« he started, coughing to clear his throat of a lump starting to form, »-he's uh. Not the best when he's been drinking. We had a fight a little while back. He smacked me up good..« Alastair almost whispered, looking over to meet Dean's worried eyes, »but I got him good too. Don't worry.« 

It drew a small smile from Dean but his eyebrows were still furrowed. Alastair shook his head slightly and clicked his tongue.  
»He came home again today and I just.. couldn't be home. It's the best for the whole family, mom and Lily've been so sad without him.. But I couldn't be there. Not ready for him yet.«

Dean nodded in understanding and looked into his beer can before taking a small sip. He sighed and Alastair felt a bit bad for letting out such a dark side of himself and his life, but he figured Dean wouldn't have let him leave without a real explanation anyway.  
»You know,« Dean muttered a little, »My old man used to drink as well. Heavily, when I was a teen.«

» _Oh, no_ « Alastair thought, moving on the bed to sit on the end of it, close to Dean and the chair. He looked at how Dean was fiddling with his can, much like he himself had done a few moments earlier.  
»It wasn't pretty either. He never laid hand on any of us but one night he just.. Snapped. Clocked me right across the face because he was going for my mom.«   
»Oh.«  
»He changed right after though. I think he knew exactly how fucked up it was. Took a long time for us to trust him but.. He overcame, man. I used to hate him, but I appreciate how strong he had to be to change, you know?«

Green, wet eyes sought Alastair's, and for a moment they were locked in understanding. Even if Alastair had lived with the fear more consistently, Dean had felt it too and they had something to share, even if it was a bad experience. Dean and his family had overcome it, and even if Alastair knew there was no real hope to be had in his situation, seeing how Dean smiled after explaining how his dad had changed made Alastair at least just wish for a little hope. 

»I'm glad to hear he changed, Dean. That's great.«  
»Yeah man. It was rough though. Uncle Bobby moved in to help him, and well.. He just stuck around, you know?« Dean giggled, drawing a smile from Alastair who chuckled back slightly as well. It turned silent between them again for a moment, the TV still going, but Alastair appreciated how honest he had been with Dean and had gotten so much in return.

»So, what was it over? If.. You don't mind me asking.« Dean said, clearing his throat.  
»Not sure. Sometimes he's just looking for trouble.. He was mad at my mom. She never does anything wrong though.« Alastair grunted, taking a last large drink of his beer and putting on the floor by his feet.  
»Jealous or something?«   
»Yeah but of nothing, you know? She hardly ever leaves the house.«  
»Crazy.. He seemed like a really nice man though.«  
»He is.. when he's not drunk. Please don't hate him or, like.. You know. This is,« Alastair motioned at his bruising, timidly smiling, »this is nothing. I'm fine. And I'm here. Feeling much more at ease than I would at home.«  
»Good.. And I won't. Promise.« Dean said with a genuine smile, finishing his beer as well and curling up a little on his chair. 

Alastair looked around again and saw two photos hanging by the bedside, both with Dean in them but with two different people - a girl and a boy in each respectively. He leaned back to take a closer look, wondering if the boy was Sam.  
»This you and your brother?«

Dean chuckled slightly and got up from the chair, moving over next to the bed, sitting down on the floor and looking up at the pictures as well.   
»Nah that's uuh.. my first boyfriend. When I was 17. Girl's my first girlfriend.. when I was 14. Not sure why I keep the photos. Maybe 'cause they were cute and they'e still my friends, you know?«  
»Oh, uh yeah.« Alastair said, surprised but somewhat happy too. There was potential for him to, one day, feel brave enough to ask the young mechanic out and not get turned down because of him not being interested in guys.   
»What 'bout you? Any girlfriends or something?« Dean looked up, Alastair looking very uncomfortable, biting the inside of his lip.

»Yeah, no.. But no boyfriends either. Which I'd.. prefer.« He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers and not trying to look Dean in the eye. He could tell Dean was smiling, and it was a very sly smile, making Alastair feel flustered again.   
»That so?« Dean said as he leaned his arms and head against the bedside, still smiling ear to ear, eyes glinting.  
»Y-yeah, but.. Never..« Alastair cleared his throat again.   
»What, had one?« 

Alastair shook his head and felt his stomach flutter fiercely. He was still trying to avoid Dean's eyes but it was hard, this human masterpiece staring so intensely at him.  
»That's a shame.. Never kissed someone either?« Dean said, voice low and pupils growing wider.  
»Uh, a few girls but.. Only as parts of bets and.. stupid high school stuff..«   
»No guys though?«   
»No..« Alastair sighed, unintentionally, but it only seemed to make Dean more giddy next to the bed.

»Do ya wanna?« 

Alastair's heart stopped for a moment and he looked at Dean, eyes wide and saw how Dean was almost ready to jump him from the side of the bed. He couldn't believe the words that had just been said and adjusted a little in his seat, feeling like his stomach was going to burst any moment.  
»I-I'm sorry?«  
»D'ya wanna kiss a guy? Me, more specifically?« Dean asked very bluntly, smile still very wide, getting up on his knees next to the bed and leaning in over the bed a little, closing the gap slightly between them.  
»I-uh-ye-« Alastair stuttered, but the half-yes made Dean move gently up next to him in the bed, making them both lie down on their sides and tips of their noses brushing gently. Dean cupped Alastair's face very softly and made sure not to brush the sore cheekbone, smiling under half-lidded eyes.

»I'll make it a good first kiss, promise. Heard I'm a pretty good kisser,« he chuckled, clearly a little nervous as well. »If you're sure though. Don't wanna do something you don't want.«  
Breath hitching, Alastair moved a hand up to the one Dean had on his face, grasping at his wrist gently, thumb brushing over the sensitive skin.   
»I'd.. Yes. I want to kiss you.« 

It felt like the world stopped for several minutes as Dean moved, very delicately, in on Alastair and pressed their lips together tenderly. Alastair closed his eyes as he grasped the sensation, kissing back slightly, feeling those silk soft, plush lips on his. Dean tasted like beer and it was perfect, noses brushing very slightly against each other as the kisses kept going, Dean being very gentle and Alastair hungering for more with every second passed. Dean dragged back a little to breathe, fluttering his eyes open and Alastair did the same, eyes locking for what seemed like forever. 

»Was that.. alright?« Dean whispered, hand still on Alastair, caressing the sharp jawline of the man in front of him. Alastair couldn't speak as he was hardly breathing, he just nodded and smiled, licking his lower lip a little.  
»Do you want more?« Dean whispered again, leaning in on Alastair even without an answer, lips almost touching again.  
»Yes,« Alastair breathed, »please.«


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A little smut finally! The boys end up sexting for Christmas.... Enjoy~_

A few days had passed and Alastair felt like he was walking on air. Him and Dean had decided to keep it a secret seeing as Lucifer would most likely react very badly to Alastair coming out, but they were both very interested in seeing each other and, well.. Kissing more. They had been texting almost non-stop and Alastair had, for the first time in his memory, had to silence his phone to not get questioned so often about who he was texting with. Lilith was of course extremely curious, but Alastair kept convincing her it was concerning the finals and scared co-students asking for his help.

In truth it was Dean, baiting Alastair to come over again to,  
»-watch a movie.«  
»-help me read through this book, it's got a lot of fancy words I'm not sure of.«  
»-make out.«

Alastair wanted all of those things but had to refuse as his mother had asked him to stay put the next week or so to try and mend the relationship with Lucifer a little. Alastair hardly cared anymore, as he had Dean now, but had obliged and was observing Lucifer constantly. So far, not a drop of alcohol had been consumed, and Lucifer had even taken the whole family out to dinner one night - something the Hellions never did. 

Christmas came around and it was the first one where Lucifer was sober in Alastair's memory. Eva had cooked a proper Christmas dinner, the house was feeling a lot brighter, Lilith having decorated especially the living room with ornaments and lights. Most of the holes in the walls had been fixed by Lucifer, who was actively seeking a job as a cab driver, even encouraging Eva to see if she couldn't find something she'd like to do part time. Maybe there really was hope, Alastair had thought, as he observed his little family open Christmas presents on Christmas Morning.

That night, Alastair had gone to bed wishing he had been with Dean. As happy he was to see his family doing well for the first time, he missed his masterpiece terribly and decided to text him as he had crawled under the covers.

»Hey, hope you had a great Christmas. Missing you terribly. Hope I can get to see you soon. - A«

Sure enough, shortly after, a message ticked in and he opened it with a large smile on his face.

»hey yeah my xmas was fine, thnx. big family lots of presents lol. AND PIE!! miss u 2, cant u jump out ur window n run over here or smth? x«

Alastair chuckled and pulled his cover up closer to his head, shivering just from the thought of running in the freezing cold. He wasn't used to writing texts like Dean but was learning slowly. »x«'s were kisses. Dean also did a lot of abbreviations, which took a while to understand, but the more they texted the more he understood.

»Hell no Dean it's freezing outside. Do you want me to run and break a leg somewhere?«  
»lol no«, quickly followed by, »id warm u up again tho real good. x«  
»That so?« 

Alastair had a feeling where this was going. They had kind of ventured into something like it already but it had always been at bad times where they both were busy. That's not to say that Alastair hadn't taken those thoughts and texts with him every night and dreamed of those silky, soft lips.

»yea so. wanna know how?«  
»Yeah. Please, do tell.«   
»alright just gotta say gnight to my family then ill be with u. x«

It felt very dirty and naughty. Alastair hadn't really tried this kind of thing before, but it seemed Dean was keen on teaching him. That's not to say he didn't know anything, obviously there was the internet and he had been a teenager of course, but his physical knowledge was so limited he was very anxious about his first time, possibly under-performing with Dean who, clearly, was more experienced.   
About 10 minutes passed and Alastair had almost fallen asleep when a message ticked in again. He turned to lay on his back, preparing a little for the message, right hand brushing over his chest as he opened the message with his left. It was long and descriptive, very unlike Dean but Alastair liked it already.

»alright so.. id make u lay on my bed. nice and comfy. id turn off the lights n crawl over u so im sitting on ur legs. id make u put ur arms over ur head so i could run my hands all over u, massaging ur cold arms n chest n stomach.«  
Alastair was preparing. He knew Dean had a particular fantasy with him for their first time together intimately and he'd been anxious and excited to hear it in detail. It seemed this was the night he would.

»id kiss u all over, marking u on ur neck n chest, show evry1 ur mine. id pull up ur shirt a lil and kiss down ur stomach, one hand tryin to get past ur tight pants. very slowly id move all the way down, my mouth by ur bellybutton, lickin a lil at the edge of ur pants, my hands tryin to open them and pull em down.«

Oh yes.. This was going places quick. Alastair let his right hand roam down underneath his boxers, grasping his half hard length and running his thumb down it to help it a little. He closed his eyes for a moment to imagine it, clearly seeing Dean over him, those glinting eyes baiting at him so teasingly.

»id get em down finally n look up at u as id let my hands run up ur legs n to ur boxers gently touching ur hard cock underneath them«

Alastair closed his eyes again, grabbing himself more assertively now, pulling it out of his boxers and gently started to stroke himself, root to tip. His breathing started to quicken and he licked his lips as he continued to imagine Dean with him.

»id lick from ur balls to the tip of ur hard cock n smile as id watch u squirm underneath me wishing id just blow u already«

»You fucking bet I would,« Alastair growled to himself, tightening his grip slightly, continuing to read.

»after teasin u 4ever id let ur big cock free n do the same but id let my tongue play with the head n just keep lookin at u as id grab it n stroke it a bit«

Already Alastair felt the warm sensation pooling in his stomach, fingertips tingling and his muscles tightening everywhere. He closed his eyes again for a little bit, stroking harder and quicker, having a hard time not to imagine ahead of Dean's texts.

»finally id take u in, all of u n take u as deep as i could making sure i sucked good n hard as id go back up again continuing as id look up at u n see u pant n sweat n keep going quick n hard till u would cum so hard in my mouth«

Yep, this was it. Alastair let go of his phone and grabbed behind his pillow, quickly stroking himself and panting as he came hard over himself, trying his best not to whine too loud and not to move too much in his squeaky bed. He laid for a little bit, stroking himself gently as he turned soft again, sighing over his mess but reached for the pack of paper towels he had near his pillow which had been used much frequently these days. As he cleaned himself up he heard his phone buzz again and he smiled to himself, wiping the last cum off of his stomach, throwing the paper towel to his trashcan and grabbed his phone again. It was Dean again.

»did it get u hot babe? x«  
Alastair huffed a little laugh and turned to his side, feeling very tired very quickly.  
»Hell yeah it did. Can't wait for that to happen for real. x«  
»as soon as u get the chance get over here. wanna make u cum for me«

Dean was obviously still going and Alastair felt bad for not having written anything back, deciding he'd try a little.

»Oh I'd cum for you Dean.. so hard. I'd grab you by the hair and keep you tight as I'd fuck your beautiful mouth, make you gag and cough around it, fill your throat completely with my big, hard cock and cum deep in you.«

He realized it was much more grammatically correct but he had to imagine this is what Dean liked about him too. He felt himself get turned on by his own writing as well but was too tired to go at it again, would much rather wait for Dean's reply. It took about five minutes, Alastair imagining Dean had gotten very comfy as well and he could not wait to be there with him some day.

»fuck«  
»Yeah?«  
»fuck al. i need that like yesterday lol x«  
»Me too. x«

He drifted off a little after, his phone not buzzing anymore as Dean most likely had fallen asleep as well. This was a whole new world for Alastair but he was loving every second of it, and his last thought was he should find a great excuse to get out of the house for a day tomorrow.


End file.
